


A Little R&R

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I promise it makes sense and isn't as bad as it sounds, M/M, Necessary drugging and kidnapping, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Keith’s far too stressed out for his own good and Lance is tired of him not taking a well-earned break. So Lance makes him. Literally.





	A Little R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuptat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/gifts).



> This ficlet is the result of my second drabble giveaway for reaching 150 followers on tumblr! The winner was the wonderful Cuptat and now for safekeeping, I'm making sure the drabble gets posted here as well. As always, I thank my winners for their awesome suggestions and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Cheerio!

Where is he...? Keith blinks but things remain a little blurry as he tries to piece together the last hours.

He was…he was arguing with Lance about something. Seems to be arguing with him about everything lately since he’s been so goddamn stressed out. Being the head of Voltron, spearheading relief efforts for planets devastated by the Galra, and acting as a liaison for the Blades of Marmora…it’s all a little overwhelming but he  _has_ to do those things; he’s the leader.

But then he said something to Lance and all conversation stopped. What was it? What did he say?

_'I wish I could just take off and do whatever I wanted but I can’t, Lance!!_ _I just can’t!!'_

Yep, that was it, he thinks as he pinches his eyes closed with regret at the tone. 

And Lance had frowned at him. Disappointed but then there was a spark in his eye. Like an idea had come into creation right then and there. Lance stopped talking and stomped out of the room with a determined look on his face. And now Keith’s waking up in unfamiliar settings and tied to a bed in nothing but his boxers. 

He pulls at his bindings and scans the room. A cabin. Smells like pine and burning wood in a fireplace. How…How did he get here? Who has him? What’s going on?!

The last thing he truly remembers is drinking a cup of coffee so he could pull another all-nighter. Lance brought it to him. It tasted a little funny. That’s when a familiar smell hits him from the other room. He’d know that scent anywhere from being buried in the owner’s neck a hundred times. That lemony facewash.

“God damn it, Lance,” Keith groans and relaxes in the bed when he realizes he’s in no danger. “Did you fucking… _dose me_?”

“Yeah…” Lance shrugs sheepishly as he comes into the room, wiping water from his face with a hand towel. “The team agreed it had to be done. You’re biting everyone’s head off and you won’t take a break. You almost made Hunk cry. The team practically begged me to take you away for a weekend so they could get some relief.”

“And the cuffs?” Keith huffs, clinking them a little.

“I seem to remember you liking them the last time,” Lance grins and starts crawling onto the bed. He crawls up between Keith’s spread legs, nuzzling along his inner thigh. “Orders from the top say you’re not allowed to come back until you’ve… _relaxed_ ,” Lance says, his hot breath caressing up Keith’s leg.

“Getting kidnapped isn’t exactly relaxing, Lance,” Keith frowns as Lance advances.

“But getting rode into the sunset is,” Lance hints with a salacious smile.

“I’m not sure you can get me–”

“–in the mood?” Lance finishes and snorts.

Keith sees that flash in Lance’s eye again. That spark of pride.

“Challenge accepted,” Lance says sitting up and cracking his neck. Then his eyes rake over Keith’s body with a hungry look. “No talking. The only noises you’re allowed to make are naughty ones…and  _begging_ ,” he adds with a haughty grin.

Lance starts by taking a seat on his pelvis. Slotting his ass perfectly against where that cock will be getting hard. And it will be getting hard. Lance has never failed at that yet.

He grinds and runs his fingers over Keith’s tense body. Drags his nails down his chest slow in such a way that Keith closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and lets out a hissing breath. Yes…he does like that. He also loves when--Keith gasps out a sharp noise when Lance firmly pinches his hard nipples.

“Mmm, felt something below the equator,” Lance snickers. “A real  _big_ something.”

Keith opens his mouth to say something pointed but Lance pinches again making him eke out another gasp. Lance bites his lip with another little laugh and grinds firmer against that growing hardness. It’s pressing perfectly into the crook of Lance’s ass. He knows Keith's finally in the mood when he feels the hips under him buck up slightly.

“Thought you said I couldn’t get you in the mood,” Lance teases. He reaches forward and threads his fingers through Keith’s hair and gives the locks a rough tug.

“F-Fuck,” Keith grits his teeth and rolls his hips again. “Lance…please.”

“That’s not _nearly_ good enough,” Lance smirks and grinds hard, his hand pulling hair and face looking into Keith’s lidded eyes as he groans. “Not loud enough either.”

Lance scoots down and pulls Keith’s cock out through the folds of his boxers. He grabs hold with a spit-slicked hand and Keith nearly whines but he bites it back. Pulls at the cuffs and bucks his hips into Lance’s hand. Lance pins his hips down with his other hand, denying him the action of thrusting.

No, all he can have is what Lance gives him and right now that’s an achingly slow, pumping fist.

“Lance,” he groans. “C-Come on…let me–”

“ _Beg_ ,” Lance reiterates and squeezes that twitching cock. “Like you mean it.”

“L-Lance,” he pants and swallows back another shaky noise.

How does Lance always do this? Make him feel so weak but so good about it. Makes him want to give in to him. 

“Tell me you want it. That you  _need_ it,” Lance says, rolling his wrist in languid strokes that have Keith desperately squirming under him. “You beg for it  _real nice_  and I’ll jump on your cock  _right now_.”

He’s so wound up, so gone, he’d get on his knees and kiss Lance’s feet for a chance to be ridden.

“F-Fuck, Lance, please,” Keith whines. “I-I want you. Want to see you over me. H-Holding me down and giving me what I deserve. Please, Lance. I _n-need_ you.”

The smile on Lance’s face splits wide, showing gleaming white teeth. Yes, that’s the kind of tone he’s wanted to hear these past several weeks. And all it took was a little kidnapping to do so.

Keith keeps panting out ‘pleases’ and ‘Lance’ until he’s biting a nice red mark into his lip to keep from sobbing. Lance obliges. Of course, he does. Begging like that deserves a reward.

Lance mounts him and rides until he’s got Keith wailing with each drop onto his cock. Lance meets every pistoning thrust from Keith, rocks onto that cock and scrapes his nails down Keith’s chest to make him sob. Keith's face is flushed, the heat traveling down his neck and to his ears. Each panting gasp risking a new trail of drool out the corner of his mouth. Weak mewling noises that he can't hold back any longer.

The perfect image of submission.

“So good,” Lance praises and pinches hard on those nipples to get another ragged moan. They’re gonna be bruised by the end of this but Keith’s past giving a shit. “From now on…you’ll do what I say. You’ll take a break…whenever I say so. Because you’re  _mine_ , Keith.”

“L-Lance,” Keith rasps, nearly at his limit. “P-Please, I’m s-so close.”

“You can come…but you gotta say it,” Lance tells him and slows his rocking hips. “Say it, Keith. Tell me what I want to hear. Otherwise, I’ll just–” Lance starts rising off his cock as if to leave and Keith cries out to stop him.

“D-Don’t!  _Please!_ No! Don’t s-stop, Lance!” he begs and Lance reseats himself and rolls back onto his cock. “I’ll…do what you s-say. You…you c-can…take me away anytime. I’m yours, Lance. _Always_  yours…N-Now please…”

Lance nods to give him the go ahead and rides hard and fast until they both shake out their climaxes with great moans. By the end of the three day weekend, Keith’s covered in bruises, scratches, and cuff marks. Lips raw from kissing so hard. Physically and emotionally exhausted but sated in every way.

“We should do this every weekend, hmm?” Lance hums, curled into Keith’s side in the nice warm bed and tangled in the sheets. His fingers play in Keith’s hair as he kisses his shoulder. "Whatcha think?"

“Whatever you say,” Keith agrees with a sigh, kissing Lance’s head before the two of them fall blissfully asleep. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
